youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails: The Three Musketeers
Sonic, Knuckles and Tails: The Three Musketeers (also known as simply The Three Musketeers) is a direct-to-video animated film adaptation of the novel The Three Musketeers by Alexandre Dumas. Plot In 1850, Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna and Tails are street urchins who, while being robbed by masked bandits, are saved by the Royal Musketeers. Afterward, Silver gives his hat to Sonic as a souvenir. The urchins are inspired to be great musketeers some day. In 1860, the three are working as musketeerss in the palace, still dreaming of becoming musketeers, despite their flaws: Knuckles is a "Athos" (who turns into a chicken whenever he is frightened), Tails is a "d'Artagnan" (who constantly causes mayhem and destruction through his bumbling) and Sonic is leader of musketeers "Aramis"(just too small), according to Captain Scourge of the Royal Musketeers. This leaves the three downhearted, but still hopeful in succeeding in their dream. The Beagle Boys run to tell their boss that they were not successful in dropping the safe on Princess Amy. An enraged Scourge yells at his idiotic henchmen, telling them they were supposed to keep Amy "safe" to kidnap her before the opera The Pirates of Penzance which he plans to take over the kingdom. Just then, Scourge's lieutenant, Cosmo the Seedrian tells Scourge that Princess Amy requests his presence. Scourge goes to the princess who tells him that she wants musketeer bodyguards. Scourge, knowing that skilled musketeers would jeopardize his kidnap plans, appoints Sonic, Knuckles and Tails to protect her as he knows they'll be easy to get rid of. While Amy and Rouge (Amy's lady-in-waiting), protected by Sonic, Knuckles and Tails, go on a journey, they're ambushed by the Beagle Boys. Knuckles hides and is eventually thrown off the carriage while Tails is easily defeated, leaving Sonic to fight the intruders. Sonic is also defeated, leaving the three heroes stranded. Sonic encourages his friends not to lose hope, saying that Captain Scourge has faith in them and they rush to rescue Amy and Rouge. At the entrance to a tall tower, Tails tells his fellow musketeers to stand back so he can break down the door, but Sonic opens it. Before he can stop him, Tails rolling past the Beagle Boys and out of the tower. Outside, Tails bounces off a tree, gets kicked by a cow and is thrown by a windmill back into the tower and goes rolling past the beagle Boys again. When Sonic and Tails are trapped with the Beagle Boys, Tails gets the idea to do the same thing again with Sonic and they manage to knock the Beagle Boys out of the tower and rescue Amy and Rouge. After Sonic unties Amy and makes her laugh, the two fall in love. Then, Scourge was furious that the Beagle Boys failed in their task and realizes that the three protagonists are more of a threat than he originally anticipated. While on night duty, Tails is lured away from the palace by Cosmo. The Beagle Boys capture Knuckles, but he escapes. Knuckles discovers that Scourge is actually trying to kidnap Amy and rule France. He tells Sonic about Scourge's true personality and runs away. When he left, Scourge knocks Sonic unconscious and chains him up in a dungeon in Mont Saint-Michel that will flood when the tide comes in. Meanwhile, Cosmo is about to throw a chained-up Tails to his death off a bridge until Tails was in love with Cosmo. First, he flirts with her and wins her heart with his "numbskull charm". She pulls him up and they kiss. The two plummet towards the river, but land in a rowboat, rowed by Knuckles, destroying it in the process. Then, Tails tries to convince Knuckles that they have to save Sonic, but he was too scared to try. However, Knuckles change his mind and decides to rescue Sonic before he drowns and they manage to rescue their friend. Outside the Paris Opéra, Amy was captured by the Beagle Boys. The smallest one poses as her, announcing to the public that she was handing the crown over to a gleeful Scourge. Sonic, Knuckles and Tails arrive and battle Scourge onstage; teaming up. They show Scourge that each flaw he pointed out about to them can be compensated for by their friendship. Then, Scourge defeated and the Princess is safe, a grateful France cheers for the musketeers (Pete and the Beagle Boys' fate is left unclear, but it can be presumed they are put in jail or even executed). Sonic and Amy finally declare their love for one another as do the others: Rouge now loving Knuckles as well. As they were false musketeers until this point, Amy dubs Sonic, Knuckles and Tails true royal musketeers. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Knuckles the Echidna.jpg|Knuckles the Echidna|link=Knuckles the Echidna Miles "Tails" Prower 3.jpg|Miles "Tails" Prower|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Amy smile 2.jpg|Princess Amy|link=Amy Rose Rouge the Bat 9.jpg|Rouge the Bat|link=Rouge the Bat Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo the Seedrian|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Scourge the Hedgehog 4.jpg|Captain Scourge|link=Scourge the Hedgehog The Chaotix 4.jpg|Vector, Charmy and Espio|link=Chaotix Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Tails Style Movies Category:Knuckles Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies